The Adventures of Gin Ann Blancho
by Thebestgamerintheuniverse
Summary: What happens when a triple 'A' ranked assassin falls in love with a short blonde and a certain smart-ass Colonel? Lieutinent Gin Ann Blancho finds herself conflicted when she has to kill Hughes. But then her whole life comes crashing down when she has to kill Roy Mustang. Will she kill him or fake his death? Rated T for language and suggestiveness. Has more humor than romance.


The Adventures of Gin Ann Blancho

**(~Chapter 1: Weirdest Dinner Party EVER~)**

_**This is for my friend Sarah. It's her OC so no stealing. Also 'xXx' means time skip. We have been writing together for about a week so I hope this is good and she likes it. It's not exactly like we wrote it but hey. She went home soothe stories with her and she won't let me borrow it. '_', Tear **_

I watched as 1st Lt. John Adder's blood ran into the cracks of the roads. I began to run because people had seen me. I needed to get away. You see this never would've happened if Johnny Boy had kept his mouth shut. If he hadn't told the cops, he would still be with his beautiful wife and kids. My mask started to slip from the rain and I pulled it up. I turned into an alley and was slammed against the wall.

"Colonel, what an unpleasant surprise." I smirked.

"Why do you keep doing this?!" He slammed me against the wall again, this time he made me wince from the pain.

"Easy, I need the money. Just like you, I love the sight of blood on my hands. Its so beautiful." I laughed.

"Stop this! People are dying because of you!"

"Gee Sherlock, you figured it out. Where's Watson? In your bed waiting for you?" I smirked.

"She's over there by the car. Ok I'm through talking." He began to put white gloves on.

"Uhh what are you uhh doing?" I pressed my back against the wall.

"I'm ending this." He snapped his fingers and nothing happened.

"Oh yeah…it's raining." I smiled and took off running. I could feel the wind off the bullets as they grazed past my head.

xXx

I walked into Roy's office. Everyone waved as I walked in.

"There you are Gin. I was wondering when you'd show." Roy spun his chair around to face me.

"Yeah, I had a long night last night." I smiled.

"I can see that. Because you look like crap." Havoc joked.

"Wow, you know how to charm a girl." I smirked as we all laughed.

"All joking aside, there was another assassination last night." Roy locked his hands together and rested his chin on them.

"Did you catch him?" I asked.

"No I did not catch her. You see…." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I said…." He mumbled.

"With all do respect sir, please speak up."

"I said it was…raining."

_Duh, Roy's the Flame Alchemist. If water meets flame, the flame goes out. So rain equals… Ohhh. _

"Oh I didn't know you were useless when you were wet." I smirked.

"I am not useless when wet. Anyway, I want you to continue with your investigation on the murder of 1st Lieutenant Dawn Carters."

"But Roy! That happened three years ago!" I said. _And I actually did not murder her…_

"I don't care, keep investigating lieutenant." He smirked.

I nearly said no but I contained myself. "Sir!" I saluted and walked out of the room.

I was walking towards the file room when I heard someone running from behind me.

"Gin!" I turned around to see what it was and saw Edward.

"Edward!" We hugged and smiled.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"And Al?"

"The same."

"Ah." We talked for about ten minutes when he looked at his pocket watch.

"If I don't leave soon, I'm going to be late."

"Late for what?"

"Oh, me and Al are going to investigate around town."

"In other words, a day off?"

"Yep. See ya!" He waved as he ran towards the door.

I was turning around when I hit someone. "Excuse me."

"Gin!" _Oh God no!_

"Hey Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." I waved.

He shoved a picture in my face. "Look at this picture of Elysia! It's the Swimsuit Addition! Isn't she adorable?" He cooed.

"She is." I smiled.

"I got more pictures! You want to see?"

"Maybe later. I have to go to the file room."

"Oh that reminds me, will you come over tonight for dinner?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Because Elysia will love to see her big sissy again. Also, Gracia and I would love to have you."

"I can't…I have stuff to do."

"The bar again?"

"No of course not…Yeah."

"Please?"

"Will there be beer?"

"There will be beer, after Elysia goes to bed."

"Yeah I'll go. What time is everyone arriving?"

"Five o'clock."

"I'll be there by six."

"No, you will not be drunk. Four o'clock."

"What! Why do I have to get there an Hour early?"

"To play with Elysia. Oh and cook."

"If I cook, the house will be burnt down."

"Then we could live with you!"

"No! I won't cook."

"Oh and Ed will be there."

"He will?"

"And Roy."

"Dammit! Why does he have to be wherever I go?"

"Will you be there, sober?"

"If I don't get drunk first." He sighed.

"What? I said 'if'."

"Just get there before you get drunk." Hughes turned and walked away.

I walked to the file room and shut the door. I searched through the files but I couldn't find Dawn Carters. I looked again, and again but it was pointless. The door opened and shut behind me, making me stop. A drop of sweat slid down my face as I stared at the wall.

"Looking for this?" The person asked. I heard the sound of a folder hit the table. "You did awful on your last mission."

"I apologize, my temper got in the way. No one saw who I was though, so that's a mission complete." I looked at the table. He tossed the money on it.

"Unless you count off for you being found out by the Colonel."

"He doesn't know." I picked up the money and counted it. "You said $1,000."

"What?"

"You said that I'd get $1,000 for killing him. Where's the other $500?"

"Times are tough right now and that's all I have. Take it or leave it."

"Fine, who is it this time?"

"First it's Brigadier General Myers, and then Maes Hughes." I gasped and turned to face the person.

"Not Maes."

"Yes, Maes Hughes."

"What about someone else?"

"Like who?"

"Roy Mustang?" I suggested.

"It can't be Roy. Father needs him alive."

"What do you guys have against Hughes?"

"He's researching the Lab 5 incident."

"But…"

"$200,000 for both."

"Huh?"

"If you kill both of them you get $200,000."

"200k? Sure, but I'll try not to like it." I smirked at the thought of money.

"That's your idea not mine." He said.

"Envy! Please tell Father that I won't do this forever."

"We just need you to kill a few more and then you can kill whoever you want." _Like Father and the Homunculi. _

"Fine." I agreed and he shut the door behind him. So it was either be killed by Father or get rich. Either way, I'd lose.

xXx

Ed and I sat on the couch talking at the Hughes's. Ed was telling a story about how he found an adult book and was reading it, and Al got on to him for it.

"So then he goes, 'but brother that's a bad part, you shouldn't be reading it.' Then I smirked and said-"

"I want to listen too!" Elysia looked at Ed hopefully.

"Elysia, it's not for kids your age." I smiled, holding back my laughter.

"Oh. ROY STOMPED ON SPARKLES!" Elysia cried.

"Sparkles?" I looked at Ed.

"Her stuffed animal. Mustang accidentally stepped on it and it's arm fell off. Nothing Major."

"Oh."

"It wasn't an accident! He stomped on her and laughed! Big Brother Ed? Can you fix Sparkles with Alkomy?" Elysia looked at Ed.

"Yeah, I can fix Sparkles with Alchemy." Ed picked up the stuffed animal and saw me smiling at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing, big brother Edo-kun." Edward held his fist up and laughed, showing that he was kidding. He began to fix 'Sparkles'.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Roy standing there.

"Roy, I heard you 'stomped' on Sparkles." I smiled.

"No it was on the floor and I didn't see it, I accidentally stepped on it."

"That's not what Elysia said." I smirked.

"She's a four year old, what does she know?" Roy snapped.

"Do you have any Scotch on ya?" He handed me a whisky flask. I took a swig and gave it back. "Thanks Roy, I needed that."

"You looked like you might."

Elysia came running in the kitchen faster than a bullet, pulling Ed behind her.

"Can you slow d-" He hit me. We fell to the floor, him on top of me.

"Hi Ed."

"Hi."

"Did you fix Sparkles?"

"Yeah." His golden iris stared into my gray lifeless ones.

"Uhh Ed?" I blushed.

"Yes?"

"Can you get off me?"

"Yeah…"

I blushed even darker. "Now?"

"OH! Yeah sure!" He blushed and stood up, pulling me with him.

We stood there looking at the floor with really dark blushes on our faces.

"I didn't know you two were a couple." Roy joked.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" We yelled.

"Oh yeah, Fullmetal likes that Rockbell girl." Roy smirked.

Ed's blush disappeared completely. "I do not like Winry I like…" He walked up to Roy. Then I heard him whisper something I wasn't supposed to hear. "I like Gin."

"Wow. You two get along good for being enemies. I'm gonna go in here." I raced into the living room.

"Big Sissy! Is something wrong?" Elysia sat down next to me.

"I heard Ed say he likes me." I whispered, my blush becoming darker.

"Well do you like him?" Gracia sat down in the chair.

"I dunno, maybe. Ugh! I don't know!"

"Well, men tend to let their actions speak louder than their words. They don't want to burden anyone with their problems. So if you like him back, tell him." Hughes smiled.

"O-Ok. Tell him to meet me in the guest room."

xXx

I sat on the bed, waiting for Ed to show up. I began to think about how I'm going to kill Hughes. He has knives, guns, and dangerous pictures of his family. But on the other hand, he's like the father I never had. He was sweet, kind, and happy. The door opened and Ed stepped in.

"You needed to see me?" He shut the door behind him and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I heard you." I blushed.

"Huh?"

"I heard your confession."

"You what?" He blushed and looked away.

"I didn't mean to, honest! I mean I like you a lot but-" He crashed his lips against mine. He lay down on top of me on the bed, his lips still worked against mine.

He licked the bottom of my lip, demanding entry. I smirked and opened my mouth. As his tongue swept around my mouth, I undid his hair tie and threw the on the floor. He pulled away and sat up, looking at me.

He was absolutely stunning. His golden hair cascaded down his shoulders and it glowed in the light. He had taken his jacket off in the living room and you couldn't see anything, but now you could see his abs and muscles underneath his shirt.

"Wow, you're so hot." I caught myself and blushed. Ed just laughed and undid the first button on my blouse.

"Ed? What are you-"

He put a finger on my lips. "Shh, Hughes would kill us if he knew."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because I'm adorable, that's why." He smirked.

"Yeah, you're right." I slammed my lips together with his. He started kissing down my neck, when he found one of my spots.

"E-Ed!" I moaned.

He looked up at me and smirked. I saw the mischievous look in his eyes. Without warning, he began to nibble on the spot. I nearly moaned again, until I saw a flash.

**Oooh, I wander what that flash was. Sarah blushed when we wrote this. Any way, please Review. You know write a review and push post review or whatever. Gin is a triple 'A' ranked assassino (It's Roman for assassin. Just like Roma means Rome. You get the idea), which means the best one there is. I also shot my first shotgun today, it was 20 gage. It slipped off my shoulder and hit my arm, my arm is red now. God Bless and be safe! Don't drink and drive. Recycle. Hug a tree (Have you hugged a tree today? =)) and shampoo a squirrel.**


End file.
